Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method and a tangible computer-readable recording medium for printing an image by overlapping a text with the image.
Description of Related Art
In People's Republic of China, the resident identification card is issued for each of citizens aged 16 or above. As the most general certificate, a citizen is required to show the resident identification card in various life events, such as a procedure for opening a bank account, a procedure for using a hotel, or the like. At this time, an applicant prepares a copy of the resident identification card and submits the copy with the original to a contact person. The contact person confirms whether the original is coincident with the copy, and receives only the copy and returns the original to the applicant when the original is coincident with the copy. Thereby, the contact person accepts the application from the applicant.
However, the copy to be strictly managed by a party which accepts the application could be brought out by an ill-willed person. As a result, the problem in which the copy is illegally diverted is caused. Therefore, in order to prevent the above illegal diversion of the copy, in general, an applicant adds the utilization purpose to the copy and submits it with the application. Because an applicant takes a troublesome task for adding the utilization purpose in handwriting every when the copy is submitted (for example, in case that a plurality of copies are prepared), it is required to automatically print the utilization purpose when the copy is prepared.
As a method for automatically printing the text in an image, for example, the following method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-99751. In the method, the blank space of the image data is automatically detected and the text and the like is printed in the detected blank space. Therefore, the troublesome task for searching the blank space by a user can be saved.
In case that an identification card is copied by the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-99751, as shown in the copy 100E of FIG. 18, the text 110E indicating the utilization purpose is printed in the blank space, that is, a portion except the portion indicating the contents of the identification card (the portion except the front image 101 and the back image 102).
However, in case that the text 110E indicating the utilization purpose is not overlapped with the portion indicating the contents of the identification card (the front image 101 and the back image 102), the text 110E indicating the utilization purpose is easily cut off from the other portions. Therefore, the illegal diversion of the copy cannot be prevented.